


57. Christina Ricci: Locked post to Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [57]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Christina is played by tjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	57. Christina Ricci: Locked post to Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington

**Author's Note:**

> Christina is played by tjournal.

  


| miss_christina ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[ **miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/) ) wrote,  
@ [2011](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/2011/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/2011/03/)-[25](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/2011/03/25/) 13:49:00   
---|---  
  
  


|  |   
---|---|---  
|  |  [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=miss_christina&itemid=34107&dir=prev)  [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=miss_christina&itemid=34107)  [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=miss_christina&itemid=34107)  [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=miss_christina&itemid=34107&dir=next)  
---  
|  |   
  
**Current mood:** |  scared  
---|---  
  
_**Christina Ricci: Locked post to Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington**_  
Hi, it's me. I thought maybe we could talk a bit and get to know each other before I make the pitch to my girlfriend.  
  
I should probably tell you who she is.  
  
Are you sitting down? Not operating any heavy machinery? No mouthfuls of liquids?  
  
Okay. Her name is Natalie Portman. You may have heard of her.  
  
Still on board?  
  
I need to have all my information and facts before I put together the multi-media presentation that it will take to make her see how brilliant this all is. So - ask your questions and I'll ask mine and we'll do awkward chit chat.  
  
Okay?  
  
Okay.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?mode=reply))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-03-25 08:38 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=9019#t9019))   
---|---  
Hey there  
  
So I _was_ right about the gorgeous girls being plural.  
  
She's hugely talented and from what I know, really serious about her work which I think would make us a good fake match. The serious part anyway. I'm not claiming to be anywhere near as talented as she is.  
  
I think you answered my biggest question in giving us her name but I'm sure I'll come up with others as we go.  
  
What would you like to know?  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=9019))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=9019#t9019))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-25 09:21 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=9275#t9275))   
---|---  
Flattery will get you everywhere with me. She's a tougher cookie to crumble. Or however that goes.  
  
Okay - question. Why now? What do you hope to gain with a beard? How long are you thinking this is going to last? What happens when the press asks you about marriage?  
  
Four questions. Math isn't a strong point - I was a child actress. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=9275))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=9019#t9019))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=9275#t9275))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-03-25 09:33 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=9531#t9531))   
---|---  
Okay. Let me tackle these one at a time.  
  
Why now? Ryan. Until now, I haven't had a relationship I needed to protect from scrutiny.  
  
What do I hope to gain with a beard? Breathing room - both from my mates and from the paparazzi - and protection for my career.  
  
How long am I thinking this is going to last? I guess as long as it's beneficial for both of us. At a point when it's not, we can talk and decide where to go from there. Arrange an amicable break-up.  
  
What happens when the press asks me about marriage? That's a good one. In early days, I'll probably just say we're getting to know each other and then as it goes on, assuming it does, I'll feed them the we're still young, still apart a lot, in no rush, etc, line.  
  
My turn - do you really think she's going to react badly to this whole idea? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=9531))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=9275#t9275))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=9531#t9531))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-25 09:51 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=9787#t9787))   
---|---  
She's rational or will be eventually. She's going to tell me it's unnecessary and she loves me more than anything and her career can survive but I know deep down she'll see my worry and why this works.  
  
Next question - how does Ryan feel about all this? REALLY. Because I am fueling this fire and making it happen and deep down it makes me sad and worried. But it has to be done. And I want it done. But it's still weird. Does Ryan think it's weird?  
  
I should probably mention I am really honest. REALLY. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=9787))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=9531#t9531))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=9787#t9787))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-03-25 09:55 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=10043#t10043))   
---|---  
It was actually Ryan's suggestion originally but I'm not sure how serious he was at that point.  
  
As for how he feels about it now, I think I'd better let him speak for himself.  
  
Anyway, honesty is good. Me too. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=10043))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=9787#t9787))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=10043#t10043))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-25 10:36 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=11323#t11323))   
---|---  
I haven't forgotten about you.  
  
In the near future I'm going to be pregnant. Can you handle a harpie with your cell phone number? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=11323))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=10043#t10043))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=11323#t11323))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-03-26 12:32 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=15163#t15163))   
---|---  
*laughs* I think I can manage that, although it's hard to imagine you as a harpie. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=15163))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=11323#t11323))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=15163#t15163))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-26 12:36 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=15675#t15675))   
---|---  
That's really sweet - but you'll learn. It's also how you'll know Natalie has uncommon patience. She's with me.  
  
Are you patient? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=15675))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=15163#t15163))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=15675#t15675))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-03-26 12:42 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=16187#t16187))   
---|---  
Fuck. You do like to ask the hard ones, don't you? *g*  
  
Honestly? It depends on a whole bunch of factors, most notably my level of stress at the time. I tend to handle bigger crises with more patience than little ones. And I'm more patient with people than situations, if that makes sense. I like to think I'm fairly laid-back but when I'm working, I get pretty intense and I usually tie myself into knots by the end of a shoot. Ryan's pretty damn good at unraveling them though. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=16187))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=15675#t15675))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=16187#t16187))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-26 12:51 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=16699#t16699))   
---|---  
I'm debating on a good "hard one" comeback.  
  
How are you when Ryan is not around? I mean - when you travel for work or publicity or whatever and Natalie's walking through the front door with you, is Ryan walking in the back? Is he going to travel with you? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=16699))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=16187#t16187))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=16699#t16699))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-03-26 12:58 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=17211#t17211))   
---|---  
As a rule he's going to travel with me. No one seems to really blink an eye at the rest of my mates hanging around so I figure I can get away with that. But we can all work out what's realistic and what we need to maintain the facade and I'll make sure Natalie and I get enough one-on-one time to make everything look good.  
  
What about you? Do you guys stagger your work or just spent a lot of time apart? What about when the baby comes? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=17211))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=16699#t16699))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=17211#t17211))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-26 01:08 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=17723#t17723))   
---|---  
We've done two movies together and hang out randomly so it doesn't really tweak any interest. But we don't BFF it up or anything. She has her career and I try to be discretely available. Things are changing though, with her Oscar and all. We're going to have to be a little more careful and controlled and I'm going to be settling down in NY for nesting purposes.  
  
BRB need more vodka.  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=17723))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=17211#t17211))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=17723#t17723))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-03-26 01:23 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=18235#t18235))   
---|---  
I should've already said but congratulations to both of you. It was a brilliant performance and it's good she got the recognition she deserves for it.  
  
I think I'll grab a beer myself.  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=18235))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=17723#t17723))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-03-25 10:11 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=10299#t10299))   
---|---  
Hi Christina, I'm Ryan Kwanten. Good to meet you.  
  
Thanks for putting us out of our suspense. Honestly, with all your warnings I never expected it to be Natalie Portman. I'm reeling a bit here. And congratulations to you both on her recent wins.  
  
Sam's right, the beard was actually my idea. He works so hard on his career, and it would just kill me if I screwed that up for him. I had thought this would be a really painful process (I guess I'm irrationally jealous), but I'm finding it's far less painful than seeing him with a woman who's actively trying to get him to fall for her. Hearing how much in love you and Natalie are makes me feel secure. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=10299))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=10299#t10299))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-25 10:22 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=10555#t10555))   
---|---  
Hi! Wow, we sound remarkably similar until the part where you're all grounded and secure and stuff. I'm impressed.  
  
But yeah - if I messed up Natalie's career, particularly now, well, there just isn't enough arsenic in the world you know? So I would really like this to work. And I understand you wanting it to work and it makes me feel better that we're steaming this engine.  
  
We should probably become drinking buddies although I'm going to be impregnated by a turkey baster sometime soon.  
  
Which leads me to a question for both of you: What's your best case scenario and your worse case scenario? Because I like to be prepared for everything. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=10555))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=10299#t10299))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=10555#t10555))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-03-25 10:28 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=10811#t10811))   
---|---  
A turkey baster? That's exciting. I mean that; I love kids.  
  
Let's see, best case scenario: we all become drinking buddies (even if some of us have virgin drinks). The four of us all genuinely grow to like each other, and Sam and I are named godfathers to your future lovechild. (No pressure.)  
  
Worst case scenario: They actually fall in love with each other, and you and I are forced to kill them.  
  
You? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=10811))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=10555#t10555))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=10811#t10811))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-25 10:35 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=11067#t11067))   
---|---  
Thank God I'm not currently pregnant because I totally had to make myself a cocktail (vodka and ice cubes in the big cup) when I read your worst case scenario. Verbalizing my nightmares is unsettling.  
  
Best case: Natalie is happy. (And you guys too. But she's my main priority.)  
  
Worst case: I lose her. In whatever way.  
  
It's probably good you're not as self-centered as I am. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=11067))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=10811#t10811))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=11067#t11067))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-03-25 10:40 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=11579#t11579))   
---|---  
May I ask how long you two have been together?  
  
Incidentally, your icons are really wonderfully distracting. And that's coming from a gay man. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=11579))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=11067#t11067))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=11579#t11579))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-25 10:53 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=11835#t11835))   
---|---  
Your compliments and my vodka are making this a much better afternoon. Thank you.  
  
We've been together four years. Which is forty in Hollywood years. How about you guys? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=11835))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=11579#t11579))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=11835#t11835))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-03-25 10:57 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=12091#t12091))   
---|---  
We've actually only been together a few months -- I hope that won't put you off us. We've taken a lot of very big steps in that short time. Everything's just been so intense from the start, it's like it was going to happen with or without our say, you know what I mean?  
  
Another personal question (and tell me to fuck off anytime, of course): do you two still sleep with other people? Sam does. I mean, he doesn't really, but there's space for it in our relationship. He has my permission to do so, is what I mean. He's just been choosing not to. I'm e-babbling now; I guess the topic just makes me nervous.  
  
I think I'll join you in that vodka. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=12091))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=11835#t11835))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=12091#t12091))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-25 11:03 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=12347#t12347))   
---|---  
Sweetheart, I minored in babbling in the school of Crazy Hollywood Shit. For real.  
  
We've been sort of open since the beginning. We both still slept with guys because you know, yay penises! and she likes certain things it's not in me to do. To her. If you know what I mean. I've sort of dropped that because it didn't feel right anymore. She's free to do what she wants OF COURSE and I'm free to write dramatically in my diary with a purple pen when I get jealous and stupid and even more stupid. You know.  
  
I don't know. It's tough for me.  
  
Squeeze of lime? More pictures of my boobs? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=12347))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=12091#t12091))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=12347#t12347))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-03-25 11:09 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=12603#t12603))   
---|---  
I'll second that yay penises and take you up on the lime, thanks. What kind of food do you like, by the way? I love to cook and heaven help me I'm already thinking about when we can have you two over for dinner. Which I hope will happen at some point.  
  
And I totally know. It's a relief to me to know that I don't have to be everything to him. And it drives me mad to know that I can't be. So I'm trying to get over that. So far I get everything I need from him, but I know he'd let me ask if there was something else. I just can't think of it. Which is another relief. My head's got enough competing voices already, speaking of crazy shit. Why my own mind is perpetually playing devil's advocate _with me_ , I don't even know.  
  
How angry is she going to be with you? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=12603))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=12347#t12347))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=12603#t12603))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-25 11:20 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=12859#t12859))   
---|---  
I think Sam and Natalie might have to worry about me falling in love with YOU because I'm just narcissistic to want to fuck someone who sounds like me. I'm going to have to read your Citadel profile and see what else we have in common besides crazy and faint signs of alcoholism.  
  
(Dear Sam, I am only hitting on your man in a friendly way. I'm off the real penis kick for now.)  
  
Food is third on the list of most awesome things and I'll eat anything. Ironically, the first two things on the list are sex and alcohol and my standards are similarly open. And easy.  
  
As for the mad part - Natalie is going to fight me because she wants me to believe I'm more important than her career. And I totally believe that 75% which shows how much I love her. She's going to insist this isn't necessary. And I'm going to convince her it is and then she'll still love me and everything will be fine.  
  
Hopefully. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=12859))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=12603#t12603))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=12859#t12859))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-03-25 11:24 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=13115#t13115))   
---|---  
I'm glad this isn't as excruciating as awkward chit-chat could be. *g*  
  
Not to sound flippant, but if she came out tomorrow, and then you died the day after, where would she be? SOL on both fronts. At least this way you're taking care of her, providing for her in a way.  
  
You're not ever going to let Natalie read this, are you? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=13115))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=12859#t12859))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=13115#t13115))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-25 11:43 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=13627#t13627))   
---|---  
DID YOU JUST KILL ME OFF!?  
  
That's it. No more shots of my fantastic breasts for you, for at least like two minutes.  
  
Eh, I might show it to her but not until I'm blissfully pregnant and she can't yell at me. I might have to be pregnant repeatedly for the next five years though. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=13627))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=13115#t13115))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=13627#t13627))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-03-25 11:45 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=14139#t14139))   
---|---  
Sorry. *g*  
  
Do you have a time table on the turkey baster thing? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=14139))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=13627#t13627))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=14139#t14139))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-26 12:03 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=14907#t14907))   
---|---  
Soon, I hope. We're discussing sperm options. Which is far less fun than sperm in general, btw. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=14907))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=14139#t14139))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-03-25 11:32 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=13371#t13371))   
---|---  
You know, in all this I don't think you've mentioned your own career. You're not worried about the consequences if you were to come out? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=13371))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=13371#t13371))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-26 12:00 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=14395#t14395))   
---|---  
I'm a quirky indie type girl. I'm slightly disreputable based on my career choices thus far. Plus an eating disorder, a side of crazy, child actress, blah blah blah. "Kinky bitch" is pretty much assumed. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=14395))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=13371#t13371))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-03-25 11:44 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=13883#t13883))   
---|---  
Since you mentioned it, I checked out your profile as well. I should probably update mine, not that it really matters. We've got a few kinks in common. I like roleplay now better than I used to -- it's very different with Sam (much better, I mean) than it ever was with anyone else. I'm not the actor the three of you are, you know? And it sucks to get laughed at during sex. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=13883))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=13883#t13883))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-26 12:02 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=14651#t14651))   
---|---  
I don't like to combine fucking and acting which quickly removed "professional whore" off my potential occupations list. Spank me, talk dirty to me, chain me to a wall and call me Suzy and it's all good.  
  
And hey, don't discount laughter during sex. There's a guy who does a tickle thing with four feathers and a balloon at the club. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=14651))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=13883#t13883))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=14651#t14651))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-03-26 12:35 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=15419#t15419))   
---|---  
There you go with the icons again... 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=15419))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=14651#t14651))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=15419#t15419))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-26 12:37 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=15931#t15931))   
---|---  
Yours is not too shabby. And clearly I forgave you for killing me off earlier. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=15931))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=15419#t15419))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=15931#t15931))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-03-26 12:50 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=16443#t16443))   
---|---  
You both look damn good and clearly I need more icons with less clothes. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=16443))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=15931#t15931))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=16443#t16443))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-03-26 12:54 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=16955#t16955))   
---|---  
I can go dig up the digital camera... 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=16955))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=16443#t16443))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=16955#t16955))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-03-26 01:04 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=17467#t17467))   
---|---  
I think you still owe me a video. *G* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=17467))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=16955#t16955))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=17467#t17467))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-26 01:09 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=17979#t17979))   
---|---  
I think someone owes ME a video. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=17979))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=17467#t17467))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-03-26 01:44 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=18491#t18491))   
---|---  
I've got a question. Are you ladies out to your families? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=18491))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=18491#t18491))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-26 02:16 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=18747#t18747))   
---|---  
I am. She's not. Which now brings another wonderful conversation I have to have after I convince Natalie - convincing my mother this isn't the most horrible idea I've ever had ever (she knows about us. And so does my best friend. Oh Nooooooo. That's three conversations.).  
  
God Bless America.  
  
How about you two? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=18747))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=18491#t18491))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=18747#t18747))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-03-26 02:20 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=19003#t19003))   
---|---  
We are, yeah. I'm out in general and Sam is out only to his family. I should amend that: we worked hard to convince Sam's mates that I'm straight, so I guess I'm not out in general. We were worried that if they suspected me, his housemate, then they'd suspect him consequently. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=19003))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=18747#t18747))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=19003#t19003))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-26 02:57 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=19259#t19259))   
---|---  
You should have a beard of your own. Like - doesn't need to be high profile right? Just a faux girlfriend to prove how hetero your dick is. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=19259))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=19003#t19003))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=19259#t19259))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-03-26 03:13 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=19515#t19515))   
---|---  
lol, what would be in it for her? I'm no Sam, sadly.  
I could take her on glamorous grocery shopping trips. And tell her True Tales of the Prostate! 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=19515))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=19259#t19259))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=19515#t19515))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)  
2011-03-26 03:21 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=19771#t19771))   
---|---  
You're cute and charming and you look good without your shirt off - dude, there'd be LINES of women offering themselves for your hypothetical love monkey skills. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?replyto=19771))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html?thread=19515#t19515))  
  
* * *

****

 

  
  
  
   
  
    
[Privacy Policy](http://www.journalfen.net/privacy.bml) \- [COPPA](http://www.journalfen.net/coppa.bml)  
[Legal Disclaimer](http://www.journalfen.net/disclaimer.bml) \- [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/sitemap.bml)  
  
---


End file.
